


害群之马

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top liuyangyangbottom xiaojunyangyang hendery friendshiphendery ten just a little
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	害群之马

害群之马

00/

给他嫌恶，他还给你恐惧。

给他囚禁，他还给你死亡。

给他爱，他还给你爱。

01/  
男生在低着头小声说着什么，一遍又一遍地念叨个没完。我凑近了听，发现他嘴里念念有词。

……太吵了……

一直都是这三个字，隔一段时间就要反复重复。

我对他不太敢贸然靠近，这里安置的都是精神状态不稳定的重刑犯，比起医护人员，全副武装的狱警数量明显要多得多。虽然他看起来并不像那么有攻击性的样子，相比我见过更多长得更凶恶的重刑犯，他的脸显得尤为可爱，甚至是那种如果我并不知道他做过什么，只是在路边偶遇和他擦肩而过的话，大概会因为长得好看而多看几眼的类型。但我低头看着个人档案，即使是在这行做了几年的经历，真的看到这些没什么感情的描述文字和照片，第一次看的时候我依然会觉得毛骨悚然。

一个月前我第一次接触他的时候，他是很没有耐心的那种孩子，我之所以还称他为孩子，只是由于他的脸上确实还带着稚嫩的气息，眼神也是清澈见底的坦然。因为没什么耐心，谈话偶尔会进行不下去，他的手指开始抠着桌面，被锁着镣铐的手腕在桌面上蹭来蹭去，金属和复合板材质的桌面之间摩擦，产生令人难以忍受的噪音。每当这时候狱警便提醒我结束谈话，在他情绪发作之前带回牢房单独隔离。

今天看来也是如此的情况，我和他打招呼，但他看起来心情并不佳，没有理会我的问好，只是一直低着头。我给他拿来纸和蜡笔继续之前的测试，他画得时候也一直低着头。和他犯下的罪不同的是，他的画非常孩子气，就像出自几岁的孩童，用色不算鲜艳但足够大胆，构图还好，画面的颜色显得有点脏乱，也有些边缘涂出纸张的边缘。在他画的时候，我试着和他继续交谈，我问他为什么看起来没有上次那么开心。

他沉默了一会儿，不知道在想什么，之后告诉我说，他做了一个梦。

梦不太好吗？

他闭口不答，继续完成着手上的画。

我走上前去看他的画，追问他可不可以和我讲一讲做了什么梦。

他突然拿起纸让我凑近一点来看画。大概是他的笑容太有欺骗性，我忘了这里是什么地方，忘了眼前的他是什么人，便凑近了看，他指着说：这是我，这是你，我们一起站在这里。

我不解：为什么我脸上会有这么一大块荧光绿的颜色。

他笑了笑，嘴角咧开露出两排漂亮的白牙，我听到声音一个字一个字地从他嘴里吐出来：因为你——

太吵了。

话音刚落我的领子被他一只手揪住，另一只手举起了蜡笔，迅速地，毫不犹豫地捅进了我的左眼，一时间我的大脑一片空白。疼痛总是来得慢一些，我下意识地捂住眼睛，双手都是黏黏糊糊的液体，蜡笔因为用力过大在我的眼眶里断开，半截还插在里面，另外半截断掉的跌落在地上。我痛得倒在地上喊叫打滚，狱警反应过来的时候已经迟了，他把插在我眼里的那半截蜡笔又抽了出来，死死地攥在手里笑着。

疼痛和恐惧吞噬了我所有的理智，我只是一遍又一遍地在地上翻滚和惨叫，咨询室里一片混乱，狱警当中有人帮我叫了急救，更多的人冲过来摁住他，让他跪在地上然后趴下身子，他很顺从但狱警依然用了警棍，总之很安静地趴着，把那半截蜡笔护在身下，整个房间里除了我的惨叫之外便只剩下警棍落在他身上沉闷的重击声。我并不清楚他是真的被制服了，还是并不反抗承受着这些。

地板上血迹斑斑，那都是我的血，具体的我记不太清楚了，我几乎要昏死过去，但左眼的刺痛又顺着神经源源不断地传递过来，让我无法失去意识，也没法清醒。急救车来得很快，后来听他们说是如此，但我从来不知道很快的那十几分钟会变得这样漫长，像是等了半个多世纪。他被关押进禁闭室，我被送进了医院，狱警们叹着气四散，因为我的受伤他们又要多交很多份报告书。

咨询室被临时封锁，房间里空荡荡的，血迹在地上渐渐凝固变褐，断掉的半截蜡笔还在地上躺着。一切都和那天一样，没有人再来打扰，桌子上放着他的几张画：一副是黑白小猫，透视很糟糕，看起来就像躺在地上吐着舌头，而不是正常小猫站着的样子；一副是画了星星和月亮的夜晚，一座小小的房子，窗户是荧光绿色的；一副隐隐约约像是花朵，像是玫瑰但花瓣也是绿色的；最后一副是我和他站在一起，一大块荧光绿色从我的脸上一直流淌到身体上。

除了画以外，桌子的另一边放着我的记录本和笔，以及他的资料：编号 20001010 姓名 刘扬扬

*

新来的指导员很年轻，考上公务员没多久，被家里托关系安插进来的，原意是在基层呆段时间锻炼一下，好为日后的发展铺路。因为是极为少见年轻又好看的类型，经过走廊，房间里看向他的目光也比起其他狱警要更多，部分除了单纯的审视，也夹杂着一些其他说不清道不明的情绪。

有一个因为攻击医生被关在禁闭室里的犯人今天要出来了，前辈同事提醒他这个犯人不一般，十六岁犯了案，被判的故意杀人且情节严重，鉴于是未成年人外加精神鉴定结果双相障碍，就被送到这里强制医疗也算是服刑。

肖俊，除了我前面说的那些，他还有点反社会的倾向。上面让你负责他，可得多加小心。同事说着反社会的时候，手指在太阳穴转了几圈，像是在说犯人脑子不太正常。想来也是，脑子正常的有几个会被关进这里。

肖俊嗯了一声说知道了，谢谢李哥。这个犯人他也有所耳闻，上一个精神科医生被他硬生生拿蜡笔捅爆了眼球，落得一只眼睛几近失明的下场。他看了看手里的资料，照片显示的男生被捕时刚过十七岁生日，一头不怎么乖顺的黑发，似乎跟普通少年并没有太大差别。那双眼睛下方虽然蒙着一层黑眼圈，显得有些倦怠，眼珠却生得黑白分明，好像透过眼神就能看到内心深处。照片里，十七岁的刘扬扬举着牌子站在身高表前，看守所的囚服挂在他身上也显得松松垮垮，因为身子骨看起来瘦弱，有种比起同龄人看起来要更小的感觉。

门开了，光迅速侵占幽暗的禁闭室，刘扬扬背着身子缩在墙角，双手抱着蜷缩起来的双腿，不知道在干什么。肖俊看着他的背影对着他说：1010号，惩罚结束，现在你可以出来了。

刘扬扬转过头，一手遮住习惯了黑暗的眼睛，透过指缝来寻找新的声音的主人。接着他站起来，顺从地回到原本的房间。从自己眼前经过时，肖俊发现十九岁的刘扬扬看起来并没有那么瘦弱，或者说还是很瘦，但并没有那么弱的感觉，身高目测比起几年前也高了些许。

禁闭室的门敞开着，肖俊好奇地多看了几眼门里的样子，这里空间狭窄逼仄，只有一张很简陋的床铺，水管和毫无遮挡的便器，空气因为长期闭塞不够流通也变得污浊。肖俊捂着鼻子走了进去，天花板只比自己高一点点，因为处于地下室，仅有的小窗半截在地下，只有半截可以看得到外面。

透气和透光都很差，肖俊拿出手电筒照明，这才看到整面墙壁被暗色的蜡笔画满了涂鸦，让人看不懂究竟在表达什么，像是摸黑胡乱画的。顺着笔迹来看，蜡笔很快被消耗完毕，最后那一点手指都无法拿住，食指摁着在墙壁上移动。除了蜡笔的颜色，还有些不易察觉的印记，呈现出深褐色几近发黑的指纹。肖俊伸出手触摸着几块指纹，他突然回忆起上一任主治医师是被刘扬扬用蜡笔对着眼眶捅了进去捅瞎的，一瞬间明白了这些指纹从何而来，想象中的画面在脑海中上演，这份迟来的冲击让他忽地收回手，一时间房间里仿佛也因为这几个指纹充斥着一股血腥味，且越来越浓，这让他加快了脚步离开这里。踏出房间的那个瞬间，肖俊觉得心里毛毛的，他迅速关上了门并用钥匙锁上，之后还推了两下以防没有锁紧，仿佛门缝里会钻出什么怪物的利爪。

第一次正式和刘扬扬照面，咨询室已经被打扫干净，时隔一个多月，这里恢复如初，只是坐在座位上的人换成了肖俊。和之前的人几番对话下来，真的面对刘扬扬，肖俊心里有点怵，他的心理学都是应付考试考前突击，学得半斤八两，更何况面前真的坐着一个行事毫无预兆，十分不可控的反社会人格。

就像反社会人格不会脸上写着反社会人格几个字，刘扬扬看起来也很正常，他低着头看着别处，眼神很乖巧，完全不像是会做出那种残忍行径的人。肖俊正悄悄观察着眼前的对象，刘扬扬则先开了口：这里面是什么？

焦糖咖啡。那是肖俊之前从新开的咖啡店里打包来的，此时此刻却被刘扬扬专注地看着。

我可以喝吗？他们给我吃的药太苦了，嘴巴里现在还是涩的。刘扬扬说完打了个哈欠，自从上次的袭击事件，他平时服用的所有精神药物都被增加了一倍。此时此刻的刘扬扬也是刚吃了一大把安定药物才被放进来，本该昏昏欲睡，却一副精力旺盛的反常样子，如果不是这个哈欠，肖俊一定会以为他是不是把药都偷偷吐了。

兴许是哈欠的缘故，刘扬扬的眼眶里盈了泪水，大眼睛看起来亮闪闪，有几分楚楚可怜，让肖俊心软很难拒绝，他试着找借口说这根吸管用开了。刘扬扬说没事，我不介意。他大大咧咧拿过来喝了几口，眯着眼睛说真甜。

喜欢吗？肖俊看着他问，自己也没意识到自己脸上会挂着一副充满慈爱的笑。

刘扬扬笑着点了点头，举着杯子向他示意：指导员，我们现在算是间接接吻过的关系了。

才第二次见面就说这样的话，刘扬扬好像很孩子气。肖俊捂着嘴笑了起来，他仔仔细细地看向刘扬扬，看着他的眼睛，那双大而清澈的孩童一样的眼睛。拥有这样一双眼睛的人，真的会做出那种残忍的事吗，应该是有所苦衷吧，突发病情无法控制自己的情绪，或者一时冲动犯下了罪过。肖俊从小相信人之初性本善，下定决心来这里也是因为他相信人性是可以被挽回，也可以被治愈。

此时此刻，在肖俊看来，自己面前的刘扬扬就像一只森林里的野兽，本来自由不羁，甚至野性难驯，但他最终会选择接受来自自己的善意和好处。温柔与爱是相互的，肖俊觉得刘扬扬可以被改造好，最终回归正常生活。

没有人无法被挽回。

没有人。

02/  
门外有人敲门，似乎是丧失一半视力的缘故，我的其他感官相比之前变灵敏了很多。妻子本来守在我身旁昏昏欲睡地织毛衣，午后的太阳让人安逸，她手里的动作停下了半个小时，此时正在打盹。我不愿吵醒她，缓慢地起身准备去开门，不料因为视野受限，床头的杯子被我碰翻在地，碎成了玻璃渣。

妻子终究还是被吵醒了，埋怨我不好好躺着为什么起身。她先去开门，让我继续回到床上休息，我只得照做。

来人是个年轻人，说是亲自来找我的。只见他身材很瘦，个子不高，生得皮肤白净，浓眉大眼，身穿白色衬衫和西裤，看起来很规矩。妻子嘱托他当心脚下，一边拿来簸箕扫干净玻璃渣，又去厨房倒了两杯茶，端来说你们慢慢聊，有事叫我。

他自我介绍说叫肖俊，是最近新来的指导员。我也清楚，自从那件事之后，业内已经没有专业的精神科医生愿意到这个地方工作了。

没能提前联系您很抱歉，是上面介绍我来的。他说他想跟我聊聊那件事和那个人。

两个多月过去了，肖俊也根本没说出来名字，我却产生一种应激反应，下意识地打了个寒颤。他问我还好吗，我拜拜手示意还好，但心跳不由自主地跟着加快了，恐惧变成了身体的本能，在根本看不到刘扬扬的场景下，他的形象被我的潜意识逐渐妖魔化，不再作为一个人，而是变成了恐惧本身的符号。一时之间我不知道该从何谈起，我问他是否抽烟，他拒绝了，有礼貌地说您自便。我坐起来从床头柜掏出一支来点燃，放入口中吸了一大口，这才终于产生了一丝对自己尚且活着的感知。

关于刘扬扬，我努力使自己的语气听起来更平静一些，你也知道的，他是因为涉嫌谋杀自己的亲生父亲进来的，还有些细致的你可能不清楚。他父亲被送往医院的时候，口腔黏膜和食道内壁严重溃烂，急救科从他嘴里取出了三支长达三四十厘米，生满了刺的玫瑰。你能明白吗，这不是人类能干出来的事，恰恰又因为他明明看起来像是人类，却做出了这种事才最可怕。

肖俊明显对我的言论难以理解，身为主治医师，不该将这样的情绪投射给自己的患者，不管他是什么身份，我意识到自己确实是疏忽了刘扬扬与其他人的不同之处。

我让肖俊看着我的眼睛，仔仔细细地看，问他看出什么来了吗？

他摇了摇头。

这只是我花了大价钱制作的假眼，逼真到如果我不动的话，看起来和我的另一只眼睛没有任何区别。

人们总说眼神如何如何，但事实上如果不包含肢体动作、眉毛、嘴唇、眼睛周围皮肤的变化，只从眼睛我们根本看不出任何情绪来。尤其是这只假眼，它就像一面镜子，镜子本身并不会产生任何镜像，我的假眼也根本不会产生任何情绪，你所看到的一切都只是你自己心中所想，潜意识的催化作用。

刘扬扬就是这样的镜子，反射着周围人对他的情绪，甚至放大数倍。他这种患者根本不存在所谓的真心可言，他是根本没有心的畜生，并不是所有的野兽都能被驯养，也不能指望被驯养，更不要对他产生慈爱的错觉。

他不明白。从他的神情来看，很明显的，我说了这么多他根本没听进去，我不知道他这样看起来没有阅历又温和的年轻人会被刘扬扬下了什么蛊，我抓着他的手臂劝诫，不要被刘扬扬洗脑了。

他挣脱了我的手，也挣脱了我的劝阻，只说下次来的话会提前给我打电话的，随即便离开了。我不知道他听进去没有，但是如果沉迷其中，他的结局不会比我好多少。

*

我喜欢漂亮的东西，花也漂亮，肖指导员也漂亮。刘扬扬在一边喝肖俊给他带来的焦糖咖啡，一边自顾自地嘟囔。本应加强警戒，肖俊觉得刘扬扬和自己相处的这段时间一直很乖巧，为了避免人太多再刺激到刘扬扬，他把人都留在门外，说没关系的自己一个人能应付。

九十年代的国内语境当中，很少会把漂亮这个词和男人直接挂钩，男人只能是阳刚的、强健的、或者是英俊的。刘扬扬一口软糯糯的南方口音，就这么直接把漂亮和肖俊放在一起，显得很特别，但很可爱，肖俊并不生气。

所以肖指导员，我特别喜欢你。突如其来的告白在肖俊这里已经见怪不怪了，他打趣道：吃人嘴短，你是喝了我的咖啡才会嘴这么甜吗。

不是的，因为你漂亮。

瞎说什么呢。

指导员，你能爱一下我吗。刘扬扬把他的手拉过来，贴着自己的脸，然后侧过头吻了吻。嘴唇碰到掌心的时候痒痒的，肖俊觉得像是通了一小股电流。他笑着接话说：我已经在爱了。

不是耶稣那种普渡众生的爱，是那种只爱我一个人的爱。

肖俊惊异于他此时的巧舌如簧，将爱这样的词挂在嘴边上也丝毫不觉得羞耻。肖俊笑着转过头看向窗外，却没有收回手。

肖俊指导员，你能抱一下我吗。刘扬扬坐在座位上，双手戴着手铐，仰着脸看着他，眼神像是什么犬类动物，可怜巴巴的。

肖俊迟疑了几秒钟，身体略带僵硬地抱了一下刘扬扬，他的脑袋贴在肖俊的胃部，脑袋毛茸茸的。医生说的没错，他很像野兽。

肖俊哥哥，你能亲我一下吗。刘扬扬压低了嗓音，说的话逐渐得寸进尺，表情却还是那副样子：我们不是已经间接接吻过的关系吗。肖俊神使鬼差被他这张脸给勾引，俯下身在刘扬扬的脸颊落下一个亲吻，像一阵风吹过就散过的那种。

哥哥，好哥哥，你也爱我吧。刘扬扬拉着他的领带把他拉到自己脸前，仰着头吻了肖俊的嘴唇。

肖俊没琢磨明白他说的你也爱我吧，是在请求自己爱他，还是发现了自己有点在偷偷爱他的秘密。嘴唇相接，肖俊还是第一次和人这样接吻，也是第一次和男人这样接吻。记忆里肖俊只有大学时期和前女友接过吻，但那能算是吻吗，只是青涩地碰了碰嘴唇而已，此时此刻肖俊的紧张要比当年膨胀得多，他害羞地紧闭着眼睛。刘扬扬的舌头探了进来，先是讨好地撬开闭合着的牙齿，肖俊刚刚开启一个缝隙，他便有点侵略性地进来找肖俊的舌，试图缠在一起。门外是值班的狱警，门内只有他们两人，空气也变得色情起来，肖俊没有来由地腿一软跪坐在地上，小声地喘着气。

肖俊，我身体不舒服了。刘扬扬眯着眼睛坏笑，肖俊顺着看过去，他的裤裆像睡醒了探出头。他伸出戴着手铐的双手示意：火是你撩起来的，不如也帮帮我吧。

为什么不管他提出任何要求，自己总会无条件答应。肖俊想不明白，但还是把手放在那里，有些颤抖着隔着布料帮他，然后拉开拉链扒下内裤边缘，勃起的阴茎像是被憋坏了终于解放了似的弹出来，肖俊跪坐着上下套弄，姿势不怎么舒服，使不上力。肖俊抬起眼皮看了一眼刘扬扬，把头埋在了他的双腿之间。

温暖湿润的口腔壁包裹着阴茎吮吸舔舐，手在下面含不到的地方上下抚摸，让刘扬扬觉得很舒服，他小声夸赞做得真好，哥哥也这么给别的男人口过吗。

到底是夸赞还是有一点恼怒呢，刘扬扬的语气让人听不太出情绪，他双手放在肖俊的头上，十指插在头发之间来回摩挲。

再深一点。他摁着肖俊的头用力往下，阴茎像是要贯穿喉咙，这滋味并不好受，肖俊的眼泪涌了出来，唾液也不听话地分泌更多，控制不住地向下流淌，顺着阴茎一直到达睾丸，最后滴落在地上。刘扬扬很喜欢肖俊这副样子，浓密而纤长的睫毛湿漉漉地粘在一起，双眼盈满了泪水，闪着湿漉漉的光，显得眼神迷离所以更加色情，嘴巴也湿漉漉的，不知道后面的小洞是不是也会湿漉漉的。

做得好……他一遍又一遍地夸着肖俊，性欲好像支配了大脑，他念叨着做得好，哥哥你真漂亮，我爱你肖俊，我爱你。他射在肖俊的嘴里，撒娇似的拜托吞掉，像是野兽对领地和所有物地标记。

和我的东西融为一体，和我融为一体。

成为我的所属物吧，成为我的东西。

03/  
我之前访问过刘扬扬的父亲，在见面之前我就听说过一些关于他的报道。他算是当地小有名气的企业家，出身于台湾，生意版图曾经辗转拓张到德国，新闻里记者采访当中他表示，因为随着进一步开放，内地的投资环境相比具有其他地区不具备的优越性。后面我没仔细听，都是一些场面话。直到与他交谈我才知道，主要是德国那边的心理医师建议给刘扬扬换个环境，刚好内地有了些机会，他就跟着把儿子带了过来。

他是怪物。案件发生了有些日子，比起之前新闻里西装革履精神焕发的样子，卧在病床上的刘父像是老了几十岁，满面憔悴鬓角全白，提起家中唯一的儿子，他就好像回光返照一样一阵激愤。

我也不知道上辈子造了什么孽，生出来这么一个孽子，他不是人，人没有这样的，他是魔鬼。刘父的嗓子也很沙哑，大概是留下了后遗症，因为太过激动连连咳嗽。我意识到不能再刺激到他，终究是没再问下去便离开了。

从卷宗上看，刘扬扬趁父亲酒醉，连着捅了父亲三刀，在他失血昏迷过去时，刘扬扬以为父亲死了，便剪来院子里的三只玫瑰花从父亲口中插了进去。最后擦干净刀上的指纹，握着父亲的手在自己的腹部留下一道五厘米深的刀伤。伪造了一处父亲施暴被儿子防卫过当反杀的犯罪现场。

我无法想象一个当时只有十六岁的孩子会有这样的心思和手段，更何况那不是旁人，而是他的亲生父亲。在刘扬扬被送往医院接受治疗的同时，急救人员发现他的父亲尚且还有呼吸，就一起送到了医院最终捡回来一条命。

媒体将此新闻大肆报道，渲染成知名企业家居然将儿子在家囚禁两年限制人身自由，长年家暴最终被儿子反杀。对于此案当地舆论呼声很高，请求判处儿子无罪释放，只有当时不在案发现场的刘扬扬的母亲努力维护着这个支离破碎的家庭最后一点体面，她冷着脸说不是的，我的丈夫不是那样的人，我们也有苦衷。

据说当时在法庭上，刘扬扬一开始没有说话，也一直拿着反家暴做文章，直到他父亲醒来指控儿子对自己犯了谋杀，检方拿出玫瑰花作为故意伤害的证据，表示只有变态才会把被害人看作是物品一样，而不是看作身为同类的人，以这样一种残忍的方式对待，被告的所作所为丧尽天良毫无人性。听到这里，刘扬扬却诡异地笑了起来。

因为漂亮嘛。他突然说道。你们不觉得漂亮吗？

说来好笑，刘家花了大价钱雇来的律师居然真的姓钱，叫钱锟。钱锟按住他解释：我的被告人是精神病患者，他被父亲囚禁在家里整整两年有余，以至于他患上了严重的精神疾病，所以他的所作所为不能被当作是正常人来看待。说罢钱锟向法官提交了准备好的精神鉴定报告。

媒体只关注噱头，并不怎么跟进转折，十六岁的凶手谋杀父亲未遂，和十六岁被囚两年的孩子成功反杀父亲两者相比，前者显然不够激起观众的眼球，后续报道因为没什么关注度渐渐的就被人们遗忘了。最后的结果是刘扬扬因为年纪较小，要以教化为主惩罚为辅，同时又有精神疾病，他被送入强制医疗。

强制医疗是个很模糊的概念，你既可以通过这种方式逃脱刑罚，却也会被冠上精神病患者的帽子从此失去人身自由。我不知道这对于刘扬扬来说算是好还是坏，但起码对于他的家人而言，这算是悲剧发展至此最好的结局。

检方说的也没错，刘扬扬确实不怎么有人性。在我和他接触的过程当中，烦躁、撒谎、言行不可控等等都是他的特质，病历上显示他存在双相障碍和反社会人格障碍，但长期观察下来他的双相障碍症状并不鲜明，我不知道他是怎么骗过之前的医生，如果仅仅是反社会人格的话，确实很容易被视为正常罪犯直接送入监狱而不是这里。可他那时才十六岁，真的具备这样的能力吗。

以上的一切都只是我的猜测，虽然他具有极强的危险性，但毫无疑问，他是一个极为珍贵的研究对象，起码在失去我的工作之前，我一直这样坚定地认为。即使他使我打从心底里厌恶和反胃。

不同于少管所关押的都是接受改造的未成年人，这里什么年龄段的患者都有，即使是患者也算是一个小小的团体，总会有所谓的中心人物和被欺辱的底层对象。我了解到，在他刚来这里的时候，是年龄最小的，身材不是最小的，也是倒数的水平。作为这样一个角色，他既不是中心人物，也不是底层对象，而是游离于整个团体之外，一个人相对安逸地在这里被囚着。

一个精神分裂症患者神神叨叨地笑着对我说你在偷看刘扬扬。

他是疯子，我和疯子又有什么可说的呢。

他并不理会我的沉默，压低了声音说告诉你一个秘密，那小子是个彻底的疯子。

这里的人不都是疯子吗。我有基本的职业道德和操守，这使得我并不会因为刘扬扬是单纯的疯子而厌恶他。我只是……该怎么说呢，从第一眼看到他起，我只是把他看作研究对象而已，且他给我的感觉很诡异，他身上唯一具备的人类的情绪是愤怒。

他会笑，甚至会哭。我曾经见过他在我面前哭诉父亲是如何囚禁他并虐待他，甚至还有性虐待，他对着我撩开自己的上衣向我展示他那道蠕虫一般丑陋的刀伤，他抓住我的胳膊哭着说救救我医生，请你救救我。

我说我会救你，把手放开。

他仍然紧紧地抓着我的手臂，眼泪接连不断地流淌着，请抱一下我可以吗医生，请您抱抱我。我拒绝了，并呵斥他滚出去。我知道玫瑰花，知道他的父亲是个性格略有些严肃但相当正常的人，我当然要拒绝他的谎言。他擦掉眼泪和鼻涕，冲我笑了笑，慢慢地站起来走到门边用力敲门开始哭喊，我站起来问你在干什么。

他并不回答我，只是哭喊地更厉害，引来门外的狱警急忙开门冲了进来，他向那些人哭诉着我如何撩开他的上衣，又是如何抓住了他的手臂，表情和语气惟妙惟肖，这让我愣在原地。

十七岁大哭不止的少年和三十多岁的单身中年男医生相比，究竟谁的话更容易被相信，虽然少年是犯下了故意杀人罪名的精神病患者，但对于院长而言，少年的母亲源源不断送来的钞票显然掌握着更有力的发言权。我背负着猥亵未成年患者的名声，收拾了自己的物品离开了。临走前他隔着窗户看着我笑了笑，是很漂亮很开朗的笑脸，却让我产生一阵恶寒。

*

肖俊有过女朋友，但只是有过的关系。从小到大做的事情就只有读书和考大学，大脑内除了功课并不被允许拥有其他的东西。高考结束进入大学之后，好像整个人就像被崩开了的弦，一时间不知道该怎么松开，干脆断开了。

1995年之后同桌的你在全国风靡，肖俊进入大学后总会想起那个最后学体育的男同桌，高大英俊，有着亮亮的大眼睛，深色的皮肤和性感的肌肉，这是肖俊记忆里的同桌的他。结果大学时期交往的女朋友是温婉漂亮的类型，原歌曲里唱得那种同桌的她。在室友怂恿下答应了女孩的告白，结果分手那天是香港回归，举国欢庆的日子，太隆重了，搞得肖俊总是忘不了这个日子，想起女孩他心里一定会心生愧疚。很多人不知道的是，学校里的乖乖仔肖俊跟其他男人不一样，其他男人爱女人，可肖俊偏偏爱男人。

对于痛苦的感知，肖俊向来比幸福要敏感，爱男人就是他的痛苦之源。室友们热衷于偷藏和传阅成人杂志上的性感女郎，看着那些滚圆柔软的乳房，肖俊没有任何反应，他怀疑自己是脑子出了问题，第一次见识到公共澡堂，他被吓得捂着眼睛跑了出去。

在这个同性恋会被视为精神病并要送去住院治疗的时代，肖俊隐藏得很好，直到遇到刘扬扬。刘扬扬是个十九岁的杀人犯，是双相障碍和反社会人格障碍患者，是前主治医师口中的畜生和野兽，却也是肖俊人生中遇到的第一个这么直接向他求爱的男人。他拜托一声，肖俊可以毫不犹豫地低下头亲吻他好看的脸庞和年轻的身体。

肖俊并不是那种随随便便见一个男人就会爱一个的人，只是从未遇到过刘扬扬这样直接坦荡的人，也许医生说的没错，他真的就是野兽而非人类，不该把他束缚在人类社会当中的条条框框。

后来夜深人静时，他将刘扬扬带去禁闭室偷偷做爱，那里隔音效果好。刘扬扬笑着把他扑在那张狭窄的床铺上接吻，手隔着制服裤子蹭他的下体，把他弄硬了却只吻着嘴唇而不去理会。肖俊向上抬着胯部去蹭刘扬扬的阴茎，刘扬扬说哥哥自慰给我看好了。

肖俊褪下裤子和内裤，满脸潮红地摸着自己的阴茎，制服外套也被扔在地上，上身的衬衫一直耷拉到大腿上，下体半遮半掩反倒更性感。精液射了他一手，肖俊眨着眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶一样跟着扇动着，刘扬扬举着手铐示意，撒娇着说哥哥我解不开，你自己把后面弄好了我才能进去，我不想伤了你。

肖俊羞耻地跪趴在床上，射出来的精液涂抹在后穴口润滑，吃力地伸手手指试着扩张。床板很硬，他用来支撑身体的左肩和膝盖都被硌得很红。连这副样子刘扬扬依然觉得很漂亮，他掏出勃起的性器，双手拉过肖俊的腰，扩张只进了两根手指他已经顶不住要把阴茎伸进去了，肖俊不能吃痛，他跪趴着身体，双手用力撑着摇晃的床板，一遍又一遍的重复扬扬你轻一些。

小穴很柔软也很紧实，肖俊的后庭就像此时此刻专属于刘扬扬的小小温柔乡。做爱所带来的快感是手淫所不能比拟的，刘扬扬兴奋地用手铐直接勒着肖俊的脖子，双手摁在他的肩膀上，下身挺身的速度逐渐变快。抽插之间肖俊被勒着喉咙，后穴的疼痛和窒息感混合在一起。禁闭室狭小的空间逐渐燥热，肖俊身上出了一层细密的汗珠，黏糊糊的，像白皙赤裸的蛇。他痛得边喘边叫又喘不上来，眼泪模糊了双眼滴落在床上洇湿了一片。

刘扬扬对他说着我不想伤了你，却无法避免地弄伤了他。激烈的，痛苦的，兴奋的，黏腻的，窒息的，这是一番非凡奇妙的性体验。

痛吗，痛吗哥哥……有多痛呢，刘扬扬好奇地问，你是我的第一次，但你不是连口交都看起来很熟练吗，所以我想如果你和别人做过爱的话，至少让我成为你的一个第一次吧——

这样被操还是第一次吧，如果痛的话就好了，足够痛的话，你会永远记得，我至少是让你最痛的第一次。

肖俊被操干得失去了力气，四肢撑不住，再也没法跪着，彻底无力地趴在床上，呻吟中带着呜咽声。刘扬扬把他翻过身，将他一的双腿分开再次进入。同时又低头去吻他的睫毛，然后一滴一滴地吻掉他的眼泪，像是亲吻清晨花朵上的露珠那样轻柔。

刘扬扬在干他的时候很顽劣，以一种要把他玩坏了的姿态那般用力，可吻又如此温柔。肖俊分不清他究竟在想什么，也看不透他究竟是什么。是镜子也像是白纸，是野兽一般的恶童也像是天真的小孩。他给他伤害，也同他撒娇，和他讨要甜蜜的饮料也要求吻，希望他满足自己肉欲也希望能满足爱。

扬扬真正想要的是什么呢？肖俊的身体因为空洞的性欲被满足而颤抖，他觉得自己二十多年来空着的人生，被此时此刻这场性爱填满了，满得要溢出来了。

想从我这里要什么呢？他看着刘扬扬的眼睛，那里倒映的好像是隐隐约约的爱意，主治医师说刘扬扬不具备产生爱的能力，那么他眼睛里的爱究竟是从何而来呢，是从自己这里来的吗？

全都拿去吧，扬扬。

不管是焦糖咖啡还是接吻和拥抱，爱也好，性也好。

所有你想要的，所有我可以给的，全部都拿去也可以。

04/  
第一次性爱过后的第二天，肖俊请了假没来上班，刘扬扬觉得很无聊，他从来没意识到肖俊不在会成为这么无聊的一件事。头一次他对路过的狱警主动交谈，问肖指导员呢。

肖指导员请了病假。怎么，这么关心他吗？

嗯，关心他。

不错啊刘扬扬，长大了。

刘扬扬不太明白这个长大了的真正含义，他在房间里有些不安地来回踌躇，直到护士送来药看着他吃下之后离开，他跪在便器边上抠嗓子眼吐掉，看着那些小药丸顺着水流被冲走。原本是不用咽下去的，但自从上次袭击医生之后，所有人对他的监管都变得更严格了。吐完他躺在床上看着天花板发呆，他爱肖俊吗，才不是呢，他根本不明白什么叫爱。

黄冠亨和他讲过的烂俗笑话里有些会提到爱，总是一个女人爱一个男人然后无理取闹，或者一个男人爱一个女人然后死缠烂打，那些笑话并不好笑，黄冠亨总是讲着讲着自己也没劲了，因为真的不好笑，刘扬扬觉得还没他平时自己编的故事有趣。

是因为爱本身就不好笑吗，总是背负着无理取闹或者死缠烂打，变得沉重令人无法负担，所以编成笑话也不好笑吗。

刘扬扬的问题黄冠亨也答不上来，他只比刘扬扬大上一岁而已，嘴里学着他老子的样子叼着半截烟，那是他老子有急事出门抽剩下掐在烟灰缸里的，被他偷了来装逼用，结果眼睛被迷得连连眨眼，可他还是硬撑着吸了两口咽进肺里，最后模仿大人们的样子吐出长长的烟雾。

爱就是——黄冠亨想了想，用手指夹着烟说，爱就是痛苦。

那为什么人们还都要爱，黄家驹的歌里也要唱真的爱你。

因为幸福吧，爱会幸福。

到底是痛苦还是幸福，你有没有一个准信。黄冠亨冲他做了鬼脸，被他拿手肘顶了肋骨：少放屁啦你。

不好笑的烂俗笑话里只讲了男人和女人之间不厌其烦地爱来爱去，没有告诉他男人和男人会怎么爱。他对人们的悲伤不容易理解，对人们的快乐也无法准确把握，刘扬扬想，大概这就是自己无法明白爱的真正原因。如果想跟一个人做爱就叫爱的话，那么他一定很爱肖俊。昨晚的快感是他整个人生快二十年来所感受到的一切快感的总和，按照这个理由他没办法不爱肖俊，如果每天都可以跟他在一起的话也很好。

刘扬扬有点想念肖俊。想着想着，昨晚衣衫不整的肖俊好像也跟着记忆出现在自己面前，他趴在自己的身上，低着头看向自己。很性感，真的很性感。刘扬扬跟着黄冠亨混的那些日子里见过的所有女人，也有些很年轻很漂亮，衣着清凉站在路边揽客，但比昨晚的肖俊更辣的一个也没有。

他贴着自己的身体，在自己的耳边呻吟，扬扬轻一点，轻一点，扬扬，扬扬，扬扬。他连叫一声自己的名字都很好听，跟别人不一样，跟所有人叫自己名字时的样子都不一样。哭的样子刘扬扬也很喜欢，喜欢肖俊笑着，也喜欢肖俊哭。

昨晚肖俊一直在哭，刘扬扬觉得他是痛的，可他又对着自己笑起来，眼泪往下流淌着，却又带着微笑。刘扬扬帮他吻掉，他说不用担心，这是幸福的眼泪。真奇怪，人们在幸福的时候也会哭泣。高潮时的性快感结束，刘扬扬如同肖俊那次帮他口交一样，插得很深，最终内射在里面。从肖俊身体里退出来后，刘扬扬拿着手电筒躺在床上照着他，光线一寸一寸地点亮他的身体。肖俊勉强地站起来，刘扬扬跟着照在他的屁股上，他满脸通红却也顾不得羞耻，有白浊的液体从穴口缓缓流出，顺着大腿根部向下蜿蜒，液体流淌的路径反射着光线，也亮晶晶的，像是他的眼泪。刘扬扬对着肖俊问：后面的洞也在流幸福的眼泪吗。

嘴上讲骚话臊人，表情却还是那副小孩的天真模样，肖俊觉得自己像是刚刚娈了童，内心生出一种难言的罪恶感。他打开水龙头清洗，冷水刚碰到穴口就刺激得刚受伤的嫩肉一阵缩紧，在刘扬扬手中手电筒的审视下，肖俊只是随便清理了一番就穿上衣服，把刘扬扬偷偷送回病房，自己摸黑回了宿舍。

说实话当时刘扬扬勒着肖俊脖子也想更紧一些，他会因此死掉的吧。如果肖俊在自己手里就这样死掉的话，也会很漂亮，永远停留在那一刻的漂亮。但死掉的话自己就会像现在这样，一个人无聊地想着肖俊。刘扬扬生平第一次对于生和死产生了矛盾的心理。

不记得黄冠亨有没有和他讲过，爱一个人会不会一直想着他，如果会的话，那刘扬扬就是在爱肖俊了。

刘扬扬从第一次见面之后就一直在想着肖俊，此前禁闭室是他唯一肯吃药的地方，虽然那里很安静，光线也很昏暗，适合睡觉，但门一旦关上之后便太安静了。人的本性就是下贱吧，太吵闹觉得烦躁，太安静也会痛苦。那种死寂就像是全宇宙只剩下了自己，无限漫长地漂泊，刘扬扬并不畏惧死亡，但有些畏惧时间停滞不前，就好像回到了被缚着绳子关在地下室里的那两年。刘扬扬平时很抗拒吃药，因为服药过后的大脑和身体好像不属于自己，不受控制了一样。禁闭室内会把一切感受放大化，对身体过于清醒的支配感，则会使得这种类似于时间停滞的痛苦加剧，吃过药之后就可以变得不像自己了，安安静静的，能够和同样安静的禁闭室融为一体，这时药就会变成好东西。

转折发生在昨晚之后，经过昨晚的一夜缠绵，禁闭室因为肖俊变成了另一个世界，有些褒义上的令人兴奋的世界。刘扬扬这才回想起自己不怎么有意思的小半个人生，好像一切跟肖俊有点关联的东西，都变得很美妙。他憋着一口气忘了呼吸，没有预料到只是想一下肖俊，自己也会勃起。他把鸡巴掏出来，背对着外面自慰。

肖俊拥有和自己一样的身体，也有鸡巴，没有比自己的更美不美丽这一说，都是一样的，但刘扬扬看着自己的就总会想起肖俊的，想着想着连嘴巴里的口水都跟着分泌得更多了一点，刘扬扬吞咽着口水高潮。即使是射精之后依然会想到肖俊，想和他接吻，想和他拥抱，想和他做爱，想着想着，性器又起了反应，刘扬扬又手淫了一次，他躺在床上体会着肖俊二十多年来一直煎熬着的感受。

身体好空，心里也好空，大脑也好空，变成了枯萎的植物，需要阳光也需要水，刘扬扬居然开始需要肖俊了。

*

第二天之后的第二天肖俊也没来，刘扬扬等了一周终于有些抓狂，性爱如同食髓知味，也可能是对咖啡成了瘾。他终于开始有点向往外面的世界，而不再是无所谓地继续在这里得过且过下去。父亲把他看作魔鬼畏惧他，母亲不愿承认是自己生出的儿子想抛弃他，律师要赚钱服务于他，经历的几个医生全都憎恶他也利用他。十几近二十年来，刘扬扬回想此前真正意义上站在自己身边的人，数来数去好像只有黄冠亨一个。

黄冠亨是住在附近的孩子，比他长一岁，读同一所小学，住同一片地方。是同一片却也完全不同，刘扬扬家从德国搬来后住在别墅区，黄冠亨住在三条街以外的胡同巷。世界好像真的很奇妙，即使相距很近的两个世界也可能会变成截然不同的两个宇宙，看似完全相反的两个人，却也可能拥有共同的本质。

刘扬扬十二岁那年刚转学过来，因为一身都是这里少见的牌子货，被班里的孩子们偷偷议论过，多是对私人问题的好奇和猜测，谈不上恶意。在其他孩子只是背地聊聊关于刘扬扬的话题，却从不当面主动和他讲话时，黄冠亨是第一个主动和他搭话的人，把他的英语卷子发下来，夸赞道：满分欸，你怎么这么厉害。

刘扬扬没什么人说话是因为其他孩子出于陌生产生的距离感，黄冠亨在班里没什么人亲近，则是因为被嫌怪咖。黄冠亨是他老子偷渡到澳门打工那几年搞出来的意外，在赌场玩了几把之后赚了，一兴奋就跟发牌的小姐看对了眼一夜情，一夜后情又持续了个把月，他妈生下他打算跟他爹好好敲一笔，结果赢的钱早败回赌场了。黄冠亨他妈走了，可能后来也有遇到其他男人，不知道，反正没了音信。他爹一个人带着儿子回了内地，每天骑着自行车去厂里上班，下了班就去玩两把老虎机，输了到家倒头就睡，赢了就喝点小酒打包些卤味回去给儿子。

跟刘扬扬的父亲不同的是，黄冠亨他爸反倒是骨子里很浪漫的人，偶尔和黄冠亨讲起和前女友相遇的故事，他也会后悔如果自己没有再返回赌场，是不是就能带着她一起回来了，黄冠亨说不定就有妈妈了，也能和同学们融在一起了。但没办法赌牌是有瘾的，他戒不掉，只能偶尔想想当年的浪漫回忆。

黄冠亨在他老爹的影响下也有种浪漫气质，这种浪漫和其他普通九十年代的小学生比还蛮出格的，小学三年级他在命题作文里写：我的梦想是成为gagman，等我出了名赚了钱可以给我老爸开赌场让他好好玩，也可以上电视让我妈看到回来找我。虽然不怎么符合社会主旋律，但把老师看得感动落泪，同时也因为错别字太多，被老师作为反面案例边哭边当堂讲解。

在读书年代，大家必须和集体保持一种微妙的一致，才可以融入其中幸存下来，恰巧黄冠亨和刘扬扬和那么多人偏偏谁也不一样。就这样从六年级相识，一直到升了初中，两人居然成为彼此最熟悉的存在。

黄冠亨拜托刘扬扬给他辅导英语，作为交换他带着刘扬扬在城市当中到处逛，从游戏厅晃到台球室，最后没事做，一起坐在台球室门口打算等到天黑再回家。黄冠亨问他为什么回国。

刘扬扬说因为医生建议我换个环境。

你生病了吗？什么病严重吗？

没病，我弄死了一只猫被我爸看到了。

黄冠亨点了点头，噢了一声。

你不怕吗？

黄冠亨想了想，大家多少都会不小心弄死点什么吧。

我不是不小心的。所以我爸觉得我有病。

那你确实有病，不过呢，没事我也有病。黄冠亨神秘兮兮地说，他凑近了突然哇的一声想吓刘扬扬，结果对方没有任何反应。你怎么这么没意思，还以为会吓到你。

好玩吗？刘扬扬问他。

你反应大一点的话会好玩。

刘扬扬没接话，突然掐着他的脖子把他摁在地上，大喊了一声，低头凑近了笑着扼紧了他的喉咙。黄冠亨吓得浑身一软闭上眼睛，双手扒着刘扬扬的手臂让他快松开，他差点以为刘扬扬要把自己当成那只猫了。刘扬扬松开手起身，继续坐回原位，就像什么事也没发生一样问他这样好玩吗。

黄冠亨意识到刘扬扬的有病并不是开玩笑的程度，他摆摆手说不玩了不玩了。

至于黄冠亨为什么依然和刘扬扬混在一起，他表示完全是因为全班只有刘扬扬会耐心听他讲笑话，不排除他并没有听进去这个原因在。几年后黄冠亨告诉刘扬扬自己愿意和他混在一起的真正原因，虽然他看得出刘扬扬不太正常，但本质上来说他们是同样的人。

黄冠亨的梦想是做gagman，大概是因为他骨子里带着一种浪漫特质，但也充满喜剧色彩，这源自于他不由自主搞笑取悦他人的天性，且不知从何而来。不管是父母疏于陪伴的孤单，还是不被同龄人接纳的悲伤，但这已经成了定局。由此黄冠亨自诩为大庭叶藏第二人，并强调他和大师笔下的经典角色是一样的，都是缺爱才会这样的，希望被爱才会搞笑。刘扬扬与他一样孤单和需要被爱。

刘扬扬不知道黄冠亨又在唠唠叨叨什么东西，他根本不在乎爱不爱的，为什么大家总觉得爱那么重要，电影和动画片里爱能支撑着整个人生，能够拯救地球，说到底爱到底是什么人类都还没搞明白，又怎么能对爱如此确信呢。

黄冠亨对刘扬扬十分笃定地表示nonono，如果真的不在乎就不会每天愿意和我在一起听我讲那些讲不完的无聊笑话了。

现在看来黄冠亨可能真的是对的，如果不在乎的话此时此刻的刘扬扬还会躺在床上如此焦虑地想念着肖俊吗。咖啡也好爱也好，向其他人的索求都因无法被识别而失败了。

从第一次见面自己刚被关完禁闭出来开始，和那些嫌恶的恐惧的猎奇的目光不同，肖俊的眼神总是格外温和。这么看的话，肖俊大概是充满爱也毫不吝啬爱的人，自己究竟能否完全拥有完全独占他的爱呢，刘扬扬也不知道。

05/  
刘扬扬又做了梦，断断续续的。

梦到那只野猫又在半夜里吵个不停，像婴儿的哭声，听得他心里急躁。他走出去看，却发现一根直径大概有两毫米粗的铁丝，从嘴巴里穿透了猫的整个上颚，使得野猫来回挣扎。不顾身上被抓出来的伤口，刘扬扬把猫带了回来，绳子捆好了以免再乱抓。

用了好大的力气铁丝终于拔了出来，鼻子上方剩下一个空空的血洞，刘扬扬学着自己受伤时医生做的那样，想给它的伤口消毒，可是血怎么都流不完，纱布也堵不住。猫痛苦地抽动着身体，被束缚着依然来回打滚，是太痛了吗，太难以忍受生的痛苦了吗。刘扬扬看着它想了想，便翻出抽屉里自己那把小小的瑞士军刀来。

如果死掉就不会痛苦了吧。

血依然没有停下，甚至越流越多，大有源源不断之势，整个房间里的血也越来越多，地板被吞没了，他的双腿也被淹没了，血液的平面逐渐上升，整个房间变成了血液的池塘。这时父亲打开灯，从门口趟着及膝的血泊冲过来，一把摁住他的手质问他在干什么。

他说没干什么。

在梦里他对这段记忆有印象，是之前发生过的事情。那把刀就握在手里，然后他就醒了，甚至还没来得及给父亲再捅一刀就醒了，睁开眼意识慢慢恢复，是梦，现实中没有那么多血，他发现右手还是以一种空握着的姿势放在身侧，因为太久没动，他觉得手部僵硬传来一阵发麻的疼痛。

提醒铃响起，门被打开，肖俊走了进来。放风的时间到了，肖俊来给刘扬扬戴上镣铐，在他低下头的瞬间，刘扬扬用手指挠了挠他的手心，小声说第八天了，肖俊没说话只是让所有患者遵守秩序。

室外有人绕着圈子散步，刘扬扬坐在阴凉处的地上躲太阳盯着肖俊，看着他绕了一圈巡逻，最后停在自己身边看着别处。

你怎么这么久都没来。

肚子痛。肖俊说着耳根红起来，在帽子两侧显得格外显眼。

肚子痛就可以连着请假八天吗。

也发烧了。

是因为那次太狠了吗。

你今天怎么问题这么多。

太久没见想你了嘛。

之前不是每天都见，天天见烦不烦。

刘扬扬低着头笑着说不烦。

咨询室里又剩下了两个人，刘扬扬又想起之前总是看到肖俊的影子，说：我怎么觉得像做梦一样。他戴着手铐把手臂搭在他肩上，刚好把肖俊圈在怀里，侧着脸亲他的脸颊。肖俊不知道是不是害羞，他垂着眸子沉默，刘扬扬又亲了亲他的眼皮。肖俊把脸凑过去蹭了蹭刘扬扬的脸颊，低着头亲吻他的嘴唇，然后咬了他。

刘扬扬疼得发出嘶的声音，他听见肖俊问他现在有感觉了吗。

有了。刘扬扬笑起来，舔了一下嘴唇满是铁锈味，刺激得他大脑放空把肖俊抵在墙上吻。脱下裤子的时候他问肖俊：你那天也这么痛吗。

比这个更痛很多很多，就像是身体要被撕裂了一样。肖俊准备了润滑效果最强的套给他戴上，别再射在里面了，再来一次我会死的。

没有扩张，刘扬扬进入明显变得很慢，肖俊伏在他肩膀上憋红了脸，抓着他的肩头，被他歪过头亲吻耳尖。和上次那副要杀了肖俊的势头完全不同，刘扬扬这次比起抽插的的动作，拥抱要更紧更猛烈。肖俊咬着牙说你是第一个。

我没跟其他人做过，也没跟其他男人在一起过，你是第一个。

刘扬扬慢慢地把他往上顶：所以才会这么紧吗。下流话从耳边流淌进来，好像因为喜欢也变得悦耳了。刘扬扬不知道肖俊这几天是怎么过来的，那天没清理完的精液一路顺着流，弄湿了肖俊的内裤，他半夜一瘸一拐地打的回到家里，打开热水重新冲洗，太晚了一切都仓促。湿润且被弄脏的内裤被扔进了垃圾桶里，激烈的性爱和仓促的处理让肖俊在床上病恹恹地躺了一周。

即使病了一周也迫不及待地想要跟刘扬扬再度交欢，肖俊打心眼里对自己一阵嗤笑。结束之后地上一片混乱，他枕着刘扬扬的手臂背靠背窝在刘扬扬的怀里。他看着刘扬扬因为用力被手铐勒红了的手腕上有很多层颜色深深浅浅的印记，伸出手去触摸，刘扬扬没动，由着他去摸。

痛吗？他问道。

刘扬扬说：不痛。

什么时候留下来的？

初中二年级？还是三年级？我记不清了，只记得一开始每天都想跑，但是怎么也挣不开镣铐。

肖俊想到初中是只有十四五岁的年纪吧，十四五岁自己在做什么呢，刚刚摘掉红领巾，坐在教室里低头写一张又一张仿佛做不完的卷子，课间坐在篮球场边上作为替补看其他人打球，暑假顶着大太阳骑着自行车走遍城市的各个角落，热了就停下来买几角钱一支的冰棍。

十四五岁的小孩应当做的事，十四五岁的扬扬一件都没能做。

肖俊抓起刘扬扬的手仔细端详，那些勒痕最初也是细腻柔软的肌肤，被草编成的麻绳束过，用力挣脱磨断绳子，肿胀红了一圈又一圈。被铁质的链条锁住，原本愈合的伤口再度磨损，红肿溃烂血肉翻开惨不忍睹。红肿褪去伤口结痂，一层又一层的痕迹落了下来。时间造就一切也抚平一切，印刻一切不知道能不能让人遗忘一切。他抓着刘扬扬的手，虽然已经麻木没什么知觉，但还是怕弄痛了他，放在嘴边轻轻落下一个吻。

嘴唇柔软的触感落在手腕上，刘扬扬觉得那层死掉的皮肤有什么东西逐渐生长，是伤口被愈合，是死去再复活，毫无知觉却又有了些知觉，是一个寻常而又不寻常的吻，伤痕最后开出一朵花来。

肖指导员。他心里也有什么东西痒痒的，让他忍不住喊着对方。

嗯？

我好像爱你。声音轻轻的。

背对着刘扬扬的肖俊身体一怔，手里还抓着刘扬扬的手腕，刘扬扬反过来去牵他的手，十指交叉扣在一起，又说了一遍：我说肖俊，我爱你。

*

能不能让扬扬出来。

翻遍档案，肖俊始终找不到一个合适的借口，这个想法一直在他的大脑里挥之不去长达数月，南部城市纵然常年绿色，冬日来临多少转凉几分。刘扬扬的父母依然不肯见他，几月间钱锟来了几次带来些衣物和生活用品，以及刘扬扬的父母离婚手续已经办妥的消息。刘扬扬父母之间的感情早在他最初被囚的几年间里消磨殆尽，两地分居，差点弑父扯断了他们两人最后那点联结，父亲出院后在一家私人疗养院内接受医生全方位照顾，身体已经经不起任何折腾，至于母亲卖了出事的别墅改嫁他人有了新的家庭。

刘扬扬面上没有任何反应，这都是因为他心里明白，对于母亲而言，不管是儿子还是前夫，大概都是死了更好。

肖俊合上档案重新放回柜子里，走出门去听到房间里传来一阵骚乱，声音穿过走廊到达他的耳朵里，让他下意识地抽出腰间的警棍。顺着声音逐渐靠近，肖俊推开门看到刘扬扬被人摁在地上，嘴里是血，身上也满是斑斑血迹，衣服撕扯得那道刀疤挨着他腰上的痣隐隐作现。动手的患者耳朵血淋淋的，表情一副凶神恶煞的样子，倒是地上的刘扬扬表情痛苦，看起来像是被打得很厉害。

几个狱警先后赶过来用力拉开两人，肖俊把刘扬扬扶起勒令其站在一边，另外的患者一手捂着耳朵大喊大叫，仿佛要冲过来要把刘扬扬撕成碎片的汹汹气势，其他人拉都拉不住。一片混乱当中肖俊瞥了刘扬扬一眼，只见他半低着头眼睛睁大了看向自己，眼圈红红的泛着水光。肖俊收回了眼神，那道刀疤重新被掩盖在带着血迹的衣服下面，他瞪着抓狂的患者大喊了一声安静。见对方没有任何改变，肖俊大步向前推开拉着患者的狱警，举起手里的警棍重重落在他身上。

我说肖俊，我爱你。刘扬扬说过的话在脑海里响起，肖俊似乎要用尽全身的力气把患者打趴在地。

患者痛得双手抱头跪趴在地上缩成一团，弓起后背承受击打的疼痛。

肖俊，我爱你。第二遍。

被打的人声音从大喊到低声呜咽。肖俊觉得心里有什么东西被宣泄出来，原来这就是施暴的痛快之处吗。

肖俊我爱你。第十一遍。

同事过来试图拉开肖俊，热血涌上大脑，肖俊直接把手里的警棍甩出去砸在地上的人身上，那人挣扎着被打了个半死。

我爱你。

受伤的人陷入昏迷被送进了医务室，同事点了根烟说虽然说交个检讨就能过去的事，但你也太狠了。

肖俊站在原地，双臂垂在两侧，右手抓了抓空气，好像那根警棍还攥在手里。刘扬扬被带回了房间，临走前没人看到他的嘴角扬起一抹淡淡的笑。

06/  
被打伤的患者在病床上躺了半个月，检讨一周后才交了上去，肖俊毫无原因手抖了整整两天，吃饭也好写东西也好什么事也做不了，一直漏水的破洞被填补之后，居然满到溢了出来，这本身就令人难以理解，肖俊不想再去想那些。

父母沉重的期待还历历在目，好好学习考上大学，找个好人家的女孩结婚生子抱孙子。人活着就是为了大学工作和结婚生子，仿佛不存在其他意义。读书时同学之间的玩笑时不时还要再次浮现，肖俊这样娘死了，怎么像个女的。娘是什么坏的词，像女人如何像男人又如何，性别凭什么规定必须摆出什么样子，不能有另一个样子。小孩们不带真心的玩笑就像是藏在棉花里的刀，割伤了别人也无从知晓。此前的人生里，肖俊只顾着埋着头顺从父母，说知道了我会努力的，面对朋友束手无策憋红了脸，大吼我很壮我真的很壮。

从来没有人可以告诉肖俊，没关系，不一定非要这样，不一定非要变成别的样子，就这么随心所欲做自己也可以。如果说刘扬扬的束缚是父亲上了锁的锁链，肖俊的桎梏则是无形的荆棘，刺得他心里满心疮痍。好不容易才补上的破洞，不能让别人随意再打碎。

刘扬扬身上只有些破了皮的擦伤，衣服上的血是他打斗中咬烂了对方半个耳朵，所以又被关了禁闭。肖俊去禁闭室里找他，一言不发坐在他的身旁，由着他歪着头靠在自己的肩膀上。

你怎么不问我为什么动手。肖俊的手被他牵了过去，手指勾一勾像什么幼稚游戏。

肖俊看了他一眼，只说你动手一定有你自己的道理。

他先说你，我不爱听了才这样。刘扬扬话里有几分委屈，像个犯了错却又理直气壮讨糖的小孩。精神分裂症患者几次半夜惊醒，听到声响扒着窗户，目睹了肖指导员和姓刘的小子动作亲昵，一起向禁闭室的方向走去，天亮了他问刘扬扬和指导员什么关系。

刘扬扬没理会他的好奇，疯子却笑呵呵地继续问：是你把指导员当女人，还是指导员把你当女人。疯子怎么会意识到自己在讲疯话呢，正常人可能笑一笑就过去了，刘扬扬比疯子更疯，就这么把人一脚踹翻在地，扭打当中勒着脖子一口咬烂了对方的耳朵。

肖俊早知道是刘扬扬先动的手，在医生和狱警到来之前故意停止，由着对方气上头来挨打，扮成一副受害者的样子，这是他一贯擅长的小把戏，肖俊知道他在撒谎，可自己还是忍不住，看到发生争执的时候情绪难以控制。

他什么都知道，却依然选择站在刘扬扬这边，从现在起他们上了同一条船。良缘也好恶缘也罢，他们被绑在了一起难以分离。

刘扬扬的父亲说的没错，医生说的也没错，那些人说的都没错。他是坏的，是恶的，是坠入地狱的，或许天性如此，本性难移，跟他纠缠在一起准没好事，肖俊做好了迎接一切坏事的准备，如果是深渊地狱，那就跟随一起坠到深渊地狱当中去。肖俊握住了刘扬扬的手，房间墙壁上那些涂鸦和血迹见证了这份无声而疯狂的誓约。

正如刘扬扬从来没有要求他为自己改变什么，肖俊也不打算要他为自己改变什么。坏就坏吧，去他妈的。刘扬扬是先天缺失的，肖俊像是后天被撕碎的，他们像两块怪异的碎片，不需要改变，就这么拼接在一起居然成了一种圆满。

什么努力学习，什么功名利禄，什么娶妻生子，什么成家立业，什么安安稳稳，全都去他妈的。

*

天阴沉沉的，像是要下雨了，厚重的云团像是被颜料糊了一层灰蓝色，在天空里压得很低，闷得让人透不过气。几只黑色的小鸟远远地在云下来回盘旋，扇动着翅膀像模糊的小小黑点，在云团这层画布上来回跳跃。

要下雨，放风取消。禁闭结束的刘扬扬回到房间里，脚踩着床勉强够到面对外面的那扇小窗边上，手伸在外面，向外探着抓着半空中的空气，潮潮的，再收回来搓一搓手指，皮肤变得黏糊糊的很不舒服。刘扬扬把手在衣服上蹭了蹭，重新躺回床上。不一会儿雨落下来了，稀稀拉拉落在建筑和地面上，发出淅淅沥沥的声音。冷而潮湿的气流和雨声一起从窗边进来，吹得他冷得打了个哆嗦，翻了翻钱锟送来的衣服，终于找到一件长袖穿在里面。

买衣服的人对刘扬扬明显一无所知，尺码不合身得很，大了一圈。下午做事刘扬扬把袖子卷了好几道折在小臂那里，露出细细的手腕，对着流水线开始包装。他们这些精神病人做不得重活，能做事的人也不多，狱警站在旁边打哈欠，时不时来回走动监督。

工作时间结束，刘扬扬吃了饭，看护一个疏忽他又把药吐了，天色渐渐变暗，到了熄灯时间，刘扬扬躺在床上看窗外透过来的几颗碎星在闪光，像极了他听到猫叫的那个夜晚。

之后猫死在了他的手里，再后来父亲抓着他的手质问他在干什么。第一次看的医生，一头与亚洲人截然相反的卷曲的金发，蓝色的眼睛高高的鼻梁，跟学校里那些孩子一样，张口讲的德语，见刘扬扬几个词汇听不大懂，便换了英语与他继续对话。问了问题，玩了几个小游戏，最后给了他一颗糖。父亲叫他去外面等，自己和医生单独在房里谈论些什么。刘扬扬走出门蹲在走廊上看门边的一株高高的盆栽，里面一只小小的蜘蛛结了一张小小的网。他观察了很久脚麻了，父亲还没出来，便伸手打破那张网，蜘蛛吊在一根细细的蛛丝上被他提起，小虫挣扎着试图拉长蛛丝向下坠，他便再提起另一只手在下方托住小虫，这样便永远无法逃脱。十一二岁的刘扬扬又怎么能理解被囚禁的滋味。

父亲出来之后，他跟在后面坐上了车，仍然低着头看着手里的蜘蛛，父亲皱着眉问他拿着脏东西干嘛，还不赶快拍死一会儿在车里到处乱跑。刘扬扬低头看了看手心里的小虫，又抬头看了看父亲，合上双手像祈祷一样，蜘蛛的尸体被留在了手心，再也不动弹了。

没过多久就来了内地，认识了黄冠亨，每日跟着他到处乱跑，刘扬扬能见识到很多跟着父亲出席各种活动根本不可能看到的东西。黄冠亨在台球室里认识了个姐姐，嚼着口香糖穿着带有亮片的衬衣，时髦得不行。刘扬扬杵球杆坐在一边看黄冠亨跟在姐姐屁股后面喊小琴这把你教教我吧，小琴手指夹着烟吸了一口，转头柔柔地喷了黄冠亨一脸，凶他：小东西别人喊我小琴可以，你可不行。

黄冠亨边咳嗽边问为什么不行。

小琴笑得花枝乱颤，你得喊我一声琴姐。小琴是台球室的老板，大他们四五岁，喜欢玩，就跟家里要了点钱开的这家台球室供熟识的朋友玩。黄冠亨硬求着琴姐带上他们俩小东西一起去蹦迪，晚上特地喷了摩丝，偷穿了他爸年轻时的花衬衫。这时候传统的迪斯科已经不怎么时兴了，很多人大跳特跳霹雳舞。刘扬扬在一边喝啤酒，琴姐跟一个刚认识没多久的美国亚裔打得火热，黄冠亨落了单，转头一眼相中了整个舞池里跳得最好的女孩，长得也最漂亮，跟着音乐节奏一蹦一跳，头发甩起来擦着黄冠亨的眼前过去，潇洒极了。刘扬扬看到他跟对方搭讪聊了几句，转过头给自己使了个眼色比了个ok，刘扬扬笑了笑点头。黄冠亨刚想说点什么，几个混混过来围着他，刘扬扬觉得不太对劲，去另一边找琴姐。

琴姐跟美国人低头讲了几句之后跟着扬扬转身离开，上前赔笑拉架，说小孩子不懂事，不是故意的，就当是给琴姐一个面子，绕了他这次好不好。黄冠亨被琴姐摁着头道歉，次日放学好巧不巧又遇到那几个人，黄冠亨装作没看到想绕开被人堵了，身体发育刚成熟的初高中生并不具备自控能力，在想找茬的人眼里看你不顺眼呼吸都能成为错误。刚租完《纵横四海》的录像带，刘扬扬从店里走出来，看到黄冠亨垂着头，他半边脸红得厉害，侧过头吐了口唾沫带着点血丝。

一次两次再到数不清多少次，一开始是路上遇到就随意玩捏，再后来专门到校门口堵他，刘扬扬跟在身边也被恐吓过几次，对方冲上来他面无表情眼睛也不眨。直到终于有一天，他被推倒在地，路上是拆迁过的废墟，身子向后倒手撑在地上，坚硬的碎石砖块将手心硌出印子之后慢慢开始渗血。

另一根钢管敲在黄冠亨肩膀上，下手不知轻重让他腿一软单膝跪地，疼得他垂着头捂着伤口倒在地上，像一只脆弱的被人揪掉一半翅膀的蝴蝶，风一吹就能吹散到半空中，变成粉末化掉。一瞬间刘扬扬什么也听不到，世界变得一片死寂，其他几个人讪笑着转身跑开，拆迁地最不缺少的就是碎砖石块，他站起来追上拿着钢管的那小子，一块砖拍在头上，钢管从对方手里滚落在地上，刘扬扬像是失了神，抓着那根钢管横在地上那人的脖子上，用力摁住还是那副面无表情的样子，仿佛铁了心要勒死他。

说是混混，实际上也只是高中生的年纪，见事情不对便跑远了，只剩地上那人拼了命地想逃开，使尽了全身的力气用力踹开刘扬扬，捂着头上的伤口，一脸恐惧，跌跌撞撞地想要离开这里。刘扬扬一把抓住他的衣服后领，将他整个人拉倒在地，从废墟里随手抽了根钢钎出来。

小混混怕得手脚发软，刘扬扬一步一步地跟着，突然诡异地笑起来，扑通一声小混混趴在地上试图向前爬行好远离眼前这个疯子，但又怎么也甩不掉。他先是嘴硬着威胁，只见刘扬扬毫无反应地举起钢钎，向他脸上刺过来，吓得他闭上眼睛嚎啕哀求。

刘扬扬觉得奇怪，为什么上一秒还在欺辱他人的人，下一秒会被变得涕泗横流，像只任人宰割的牲畜，临死前发出凄厉的哀鸣。钢钎在对方眼前骤然停住，小混混舒了一口气，裤裆里刚刚被吓得乱作一团，他正懊恼着来不及意识自己尚未脱离凶险，那根生了锈的钢钎被刘扬扬刺穿了自己的大腿。

接着刘扬扬把钢钎慢慢拔了出来，疼得他满脸惨白，张了张嘴居然疼得他发不出任何声音。

倒在地上的黄冠亨听到刘扬扬在问疼吗，平平淡淡的语气让他打了个寒颤。不出声就是还不够疼，刘扬扬举起钢钎又刺了一次，这次和拔出来的速度一样，不是猛地一扎，而是使了力气慢慢地插了进去。

刘扬扬……第三次的时候黄冠亨喊住了他：扬扬给我叫个医生……快点……

后面黄冠亨记不清了，刘扬扬也记不清了，救护车和警察是一起来的，刘扬扬哪儿也没去，就呆呆地坐在原地看着双手，手上满是铁锈和血迹，分不清血是被砖石划伤流出来的自己的血，还是小混混的血。

打了一针破伤风之后，刘扬扬的案子花了些钱免去刑罚，也正是从那天开始，教会里吟唱着赞美诗赞颂耶稣的圣诞，刘扬扬被父亲囚在家里关了两年。

大段的记忆被刘扬扬压在心底不愿提起，诸多细节早已被他选择性忘记。病院所在的城市不像在德国那会儿，入冬天上落下纷纷扬扬的大雪，一场阴得刺骨的南方冬雨过后，每日晴空高照，仿佛又回到穿短袖的季节。

天晴，星星也是闪耀的。刘扬扬看着窗外的那几颗星星，想起圣诞节快要到了。

07/  
肖俊在咨询室里看着墙上的墨宝发呆，事实上那副毛笔字写得很不怎么样，很是华丽地裱好了挂在那里，写着回头是岸四个大字，落款是院长的私人印章。直到人提醒到了患者用餐时间，他收拾好自己转身出门马上巡逻。

钱锟刚结束跟刘扬扬的会面，出来见到一身制服的肖俊，只当是见过几面的工作人员，礼貌性地笑了一下继续向前走，脚踏出病院大门，钱锟摘掉眼镜松了松领带，低声骂道，这小王八蛋，怎么从来不按常理出牌，净给人添乱。钱锟大步上前，坐上那辆开了三年多点的桑塔纳2000，原本是想拿离婚案刚结束进账的费用顺便把房子首付给付了，刘扬扬来这一出，钱锟也不知道该怎么见刘先生那个倔老头才好。想想那副身子骨，听到刘扬扬这三个字不当场气死就算不错了，怎么可能愿意来病院见他一面呢。

一见面钱锟便赔笑打招呼，刘父只道前几日签离婚协议书刚见过面，怎么这次又来了。钱锟开门见山，把几张刘扬扬工作时的照片洗好了拿给刘先生，只见照片上的人低眉顺眼，不知情的人不好把杀人犯跟这样一张乖顺的脸重合在一起。刘先生没扔开相片，而是盯着看了很久很久，叹了口气，一个人自言自语道：虎毒——还不食子呢——

都说人之将死，其言也善，钱锟只当是老天开眼父子相通，老头回心转意了。约了个日子，护工跟着刘先生进了会见室。病院的会见室并没有像普通监狱内那么严格，刘扬扬被锁在固定的座椅上，父亲坐在对面，两个看守人员在旁边，钱锟坐在外面打哈欠，到楼下远处的小花园里抽烟醒醒脑子。

房间内刘扬扬很多年没有仔细端详过父亲的脸，比起记忆里的影子眼前的人在短短几年内老得不像话。刘扬扬跟父亲记忆里的影子相比更高了些，也更瘦了些，坐下之后宽松的裤管提起，露出半截细细的脚腕，像是一手就能捏住。

刘扬扬笑着喊了声爸，没事人一样坐着谈话，寒暄几句好像当年那些事情在病院的这几年里都被一笔勾销。刘先生凝着脸色看了他几分钟，拜拜手让照顾自己的护工出去，同时拜托狱警们一起：我想跟我儿子单独多呆一会儿。

门一关上刘先生开了口：别装了。说完两人陷入一阵沉默，尴尬极了。

快到圣诞节了，还有半个月不到。刘扬扬看着手上的镣铐好像又开始自说自话。

你叫我过来就是为了过节？没人在我们也不用装父子情深。

爸你记不记得那天也是圣诞节。刘扬扬帮父亲回忆，就是那天，猫死掉的那天。

你从小就注定了会成杀人犯。

相信我有那么难吗，在这里这几年我每天都在想，如果一开始你肯相信我就好了，我没有折磨猫，我只是帮它解脱而已——

解脱就是杀了它？你弄残那人的一条腿也是为了他解脱？

刘扬扬开始不耐烦起来，不是，我是准备杀了他的，但是饶了他一命，就像饶了你一样，爸爸。我还一心期待你肯给我道个歉，早知道还是应该杀了你。

刘先生的手攥紧了椅子的扶手，胸口一阵心悸，头皮跟着发麻，眼前的画面跟着变得模糊，他隐隐听到刘扬扬继续问道：所以你为什么要生气呢，玫瑰还不够好看吗？话音刚落，他整个人失去重心向右一摔。

肖俊在门外换班，其他同事四散各做各的事去了，护工借口去趟洗手间实则在偷懒。等了好一会儿房间内突然传来一声闷闷的响，肖俊猛地推开门进去，却发现刘先生连人带椅子整个翻倒在地捂着胸口呻吟，刘扬扬呆坐在座位上不知道在想什么。

你怎么了？肖俊走上去扶着刘扬扬的肩膀，对地上的刘先生熟视无睹。

我没事。刘扬扬指着父亲说：他可能要死了。

刘先生面部发黑，缺氧让他张着嘴喘气，可怎么都喘不上来，速效救心丸在护工那里，痛苦当中他下意识向半空中伸着手求助。

肖俊，你说——要救他吗？肖俊第一次看到刘扬扬的脸上出现的犹豫的神情。

肖俊没回答他，看着地上濒死的人，下定一番决心之后反抛出出另一个问题：告诉我扬扬，你想要自由吗？

刘先生终究是断了气，睁大了眼睛看着儿子死不瞑目，刘扬扬眼底的光也跟着暗了，身体病态的发抖。那就开始吧。刘扬扬说道。不可能不想要吧，肖俊目睹过他看向天空的眼神，他也曾无数次将手伸出栅栏外感受外面的空气，被剥夺了一切的人生，怎么可能不想要自由呢。

现在他们是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。肖俊迅速拿钥匙打开刘扬扬身上的镣铐，让他反锁好门，脱下衣服跟刘先生更换。肖俊趁所有人都还没回来，到二楼的储藏室内把两桶医用酒精拖到老化破损的电线旁边打翻。

一切准备就绪，看着火苗在眼前跳动，肖俊的心脏用力撞击着胸膛。火势越来越大映红了他的脸庞，他冲出来大喊着火了，跟着其他人慌忙地组织患者逃离，火很快攀上其他楼层，房间里走廊里，到处都浓烟呛鼻。肖俊打湿了衣服捂着口鼻，悄悄跑回会见室的门口，却发现刘扬扬趴在地上被烟尘呛得连连咳嗽，烧损倒下来的门框砸在他的腿上，肖俊用力抬着他身上的门框，刘扬扬却一把抓住了他的手腕。

还有继续下去的必要吗。

肖俊气急了骂道：我他妈什么都为你做了，你现在问我有没有必要？

我以前是因为想报复才撑下来的……刘扬扬有点凄惨地笑了笑，现在他突然就这么死在我面前，我突然不知道活着还有什么意义了。

就当是为了我。门框连带着那扇沉重的铁门，仿佛有千斤重怎么也抬不起来，周遭的空气经过火焰的加热就像是热浪，肖俊拼了命地试图移动着刘扬扬身上的重物，脸上的汗水被加热蒸发的同时又源源不断地流出新的来，他满脸是汗水，眼睛里也有眼泪止不住地向下流，他哀求着：就当是为了我，扬扬。

面对求饶依然用力砸下的警棍，眼看着人在自己的面前濒死而不救，凭着一股冲动放了这场大火。到现在肖俊已经认不出自己了，刘扬扬如果是镜子，这面镜子里反射出来的影子到底是谁，还是肖俊这个人吗？还有人类的样子吗？身体里好像被抽走了人性，变成了半人半兽的怪物，现在他们彻彻底底融为一体，火焰烧不尽这些罪恶，天堂也不会收留，那就一起坠入地狱好了。

只要跟你在一起，要死就一起死，要活就一起活。

但首先，我不会让自己死在这里。

*

精神病院的火灾很是严重，一名患者死亡，七八名患者轻度烫伤。第二天上了报纸头条，死者的照片被打了马赛克处理，依稀看上去是个年轻人。当地电视台也赶来报道，作为目击者的钱锟因为长得一表人才，被女记者拉来做了采访。

钱锟看着屏幕上的自己很帅还挺上镜，心里盘算这份免费广告到底能起多大作用，没想到后期剪辑把自己前面说的那么长自我介绍，以及身为专业律师陪客户前来的内容全部被剪掉了，只剩下当时在底下小花园里抽烟，结果听到人们都在喊着火了，整个楼浓烟滚滚等等说辞。

钱锟偶尔会想起那个叫刘扬扬的少年，最初冒着一部分骂声接了他的案子纯粹是为了钱，钱锟也不明白为什么有钱人家的小孩总有那么几个张扬跋扈乱来，第一次见到刘扬扬钱锟也吓了一跳，他无法将眼前瘦弱安静的少年，跟脑海里那个趾高气昂的富二代联系在一起。也正是借着这样的形象，应该能给法官留下一个不错的印象，说不定就按照正当防卫结案了，小王八蛋闹那么一出，毁了他所有的计划，还好最后的费用刘太太一分没少全额支付，还建立了长期合作关系，也算是赚了。

可惜了。钱锟摇了摇头，茶余饭后他难得真情实感地带着几分惋惜，这个故事到底是从哪里开始出错的呢。说来那天火灾里大家乱作一团，最后心有余悸地各回各家，也就没再见过刘先生了，可能被警方送回去了吧，管他呢。

刘扬扬死亡的新闻出来之后，钱锟跟他的母亲见了一面，听完消息对方垂着眼皮低头喝咖啡，淡淡地说了句前天听说了，像是在听谁家养的小狗死了一样。一旁的女儿抱着幼儿英文入门跑过来趴在她的膝头问：妈妈black sheep不是羊吗，为什么后面的解释说是马？

女人微微一笑，拿起书指着说：不是马，而是害群之马。

那妈妈害群之马是什么意思啊？

害群之马，就是对大家不好的人。

一旁的钱锟看了看表，时间也不早了，剩下的合同明天再修您看行吗？

可以，辛苦你了钱律师。

分内的事，都是应该的。说完钱锟转身离开，整个别墅里母亲和女儿其乐融融。

回到办公室，秘书说有电话找，钱锟心想都下班了怎么还打电话过来，烦归烦，财神要来门还是要开，接通电话的那个瞬间，钱锟喜笑颜开：您好我是威神律师事务所的律师钱锟，请问您是哪位有什么事情需要帮忙？

对方一张口钱锟吓得手一哆嗦，差点把手里的听筒扔掉，只听那人说：钱律师，是我，刘扬扬。

钱锟对刘扬扬怎么逃出来并不好奇，一听对方随他母亲一样出手大方就毫不犹豫地应了下来，伪造证件是有点麻烦，但也不是不行，受理离婚案的时候钱锟知道，刘先生当年给刘扬扬留下一个银行户头，想到里面的钱一半都能归自己，至于麻烦能有多麻烦，一点都不麻烦。

刘先生年龄大了因病故去，儿子死在了火灾当中，按照遗嘱，多年前给儿子开设的户头全都给了一个远房外甥肖德俊。

火灾原因是线路老化常年失修，消防安全也做得不到位，属于院方管理失职，跑了几个关系院长终于把事情压下来。烧毁的尸体看不出人形，还好这里的患者一个个罪大恶极，死了就死了。火化之后刘扬扬的母亲差人来领，随便找了个墓地埋掉了。

肖俊在火灾三天后引咎辞职，给家里留了一封信，说他人在北京，马上就要出国了，他会过得很好，家里不用担心。具体没人知道他去了哪里。

1999年最后一天的傍晚，人们在江边公园等待烟花大会。一对年轻的兄弟出现在人群当中，大伙热心地帮忙把轮椅上的弟弟抬到方便的位置，哥哥弟弟都很有礼貌，温和地笑着向各位道谢。

晚上十一点半开始，第一枚烟花绽放在天际，璀璨无比然后瞬间即逝，片刻的光照亮了每个人的脸。接下来的烟花一个接一个炸开，天边亮如白昼，整个城市无人入睡，大家都在激动地倒计时，没人看到兄弟二人在暗处握着的手。

十——人们激动地开始倒计时。  
九！  
……  
三！那两只手握得越来越紧，仿佛一心同体的双生子，再也没有任何能把他们分离。  
二！  
一——

新年快乐。哥哥在吵闹的烟火声中凑到弟弟的耳旁轻声说。

弟弟回道：嗯，新年快乐。

握着的两只手慢慢下移，最后十指相扣。

千禧年的钟声响起，人们互相道贺新年快乐，眉梢眼角满是喜悦。新世纪来临了。

End  
2.5w字  
20200816

最后一夜①  
亨钦/羊瓜  
那篇害群之马的番外 钦单方性转 请自己避雷

傍晚突然一阵风吹来，满大街奥运五环的旗帜随着飘扬，布料被风吹得发出嗒嗒嗒的异响，随处可见的是新开没多久的网吧和卡拉OK，台球厅仿佛变成了老古董停留在记忆深处，走了一路黄冠亨也没看见一个，他有点怀疑自己是不是走错路了。

这些年随着扫黄打非活动的进一步开展，老爹当年爱玩的老虎机都被查封销毁，这次回来见到自己，老爹很是开心，一顿饭多喝了几杯窝在沙发里睡着，张姨拿来了枕头，黄冠亨接过给老爹垫在脑袋下面。

张姨是老爹五年前遇上的相好，那时老爹做工时不小心弄断了两根手指，觉得自己赌博遭了老天惩罚，豁然省悟戒了赌瘾，之后遇上离了婚带着个孩子的张姨，两人就这么凑在一起搭伙过日子。赌瘾难戒，张姨也是个烈性子，拿着菜刀以死相逼，硬是灭了他最后那点心瘾。晚上张姨的儿子回来，彼此没有血缘关系的一家四口坐在一起吃了顿饭，饭后黄冠亨说自己这么多年没回来了，想出去走走，老爹说好，回来给你留门。

黄冠亨嗯了一声，就这么一个人在大街上闲逛。从家出来他先去了刘扬扬家当年所在的别墅，重新装潢一番，里面住进了新的人家，从外面看灯火通明。刘扬扬出事之后他在家里养伤，伤筋动骨一百天，几个月后返校刘扬扬的课桌空了，问了老师说刘扬扬性质恶劣，早就被学校开除了。黄冠亨到刘扬扬家里找，敲开了门，刘扬扬的父亲说扬扬不在家，后来又找了几次，刘先生说别来了，惹了那么多麻烦还嫌不够吗。黄冠亨小声说抱歉，转身离开时他看到二楼窗边坐着一个身影，瘦瘦小小的，很像刘扬扬。他想要开口叫扬扬，却又怕被刘先生发现，只得在下面朝着窗户用力挥手，挥了半天对方没有反应，黄冠亨捡了块很小很小的石子往窗边扔，影子有了动静，转过身朝这边看了看。

那张脸没有任何表情，只是垂着眼睛看着黄冠亨，那是他们最后一次见面了，之后黄冠亨便被生母接去了澳门。

弑父的新闻闹得全城皆知，黄冠亨在澳门也有所耳闻，他们断了音信。回忆至此，黄冠亨听到有人叫了一声：黄冠亨？

他下意识转过头，正对上那张笑脸，真的是你呀，我差点不敢认了。

说话的人是李永琴，站在个小酒馆前，手里还是那样夹着一根烟，此时天色渐晚，天边一片烧红，烟头的红与天边的红好像都印在了她的脸上，镀了一层浓艳艳的粉，整个人也显得浓艳艳的，好似一朵开在黄昏的夜来香。黄冠亨以为时间会变，人也会跟着变呢，可李永琴偏偏跟记忆里一模一样，褪去了当年流行的衣裳和造型，身上穿着近些年的款式，黄冠亨不懂女人衣服是怎么个时尚法，但不管什么衣服，穿在李永琴身上的总是好看。李永琴歪着头笑眯眯地看过来，他也跟着笑起来，同她一起走进小酒馆，不自觉喊了声小琴。

当年好像也是这样，十四五岁的自己跟在十九岁的李永琴屁股后面，学别的客人喊她小琴这把你教教我吧，李永琴要么把烟柔柔地吐在他脸上迷他眼睛，要么就拍拍他的脑袋凶他：小东西，别人可以喊我小琴，你可不行。

现在的李永琴却不再这么说，只笑吟吟地反驳：可别嘲笑我了，这个年纪哪里还小。手里的烟掐灭了，问他喝什么，汽水还是果汁，黄冠亨摇了摇头：你这点怎么还跟以前一样啊，我这么大的人了，还不让喝酒。

唉，就算你长这么大，我远远看过去，还是十几岁的小毛孩。李永琴笑着叹了口气，给他开了瓶啤酒。续着问现在没有再跟人打架了吧。

你还记得？黄冠亨脸上的笑没停过，因为激动脸颊红了两块，还没喝酒已经一副醉了的样子。现在肯定没有啦，现在是社会人士了。

噢哟，还社会人士。李永琴转过身去开音乐，音响里老歌慢悠悠地响。这次怎么想起来回来了。

北京不是要开奥运会了，感觉好热闹，回来看看。

北京开奥运会你不去北京，回来我们这里小地方做什么？李永琴在吧台坐下来，跟黄冠亨面对面，手撑着下巴。近了看李永琴把头发剪短了，眼角的细纹攀上来，眼睛弯起来依然是那副亮晶晶含笑的样子，配着短发，整个人看起来像小男孩。

想见见你。黄冠亨脱口而出，意识到自己失语，改口继续问怎么改开酒馆了，找了一路没找到台球室，以为你搬走了。

见我做什么。李永琴嘴上那样说，上半张脸却笑得眯起眼睛，现在的小孩们都去网吧了，台球生意不景气，我又喜欢热闹，不如就自己开个酒馆玩玩，而且你也知道，酒水生意利润大嘛。

这些年过得还好吗？

李永琴应着说还行，你呢，听说你到香港去啦。

嗯，黄冠亨点了点头抿了一口啤酒，在澳门那边读了几年书，十八岁那年在校门口被人塞了明信片，夸我长得帅要不要试试做艺人。

不错哦，大明星嘞。

黄冠亨脸红到耳根，整个人看得喜气洋洋，推辞：哪里啊，就是学了段时间架子鼓，进一个偶像乐队里做鼓手，没几年就解散了。

现在呢，过得好不好。李永琴总是先关心他过得好不好，搞得他心里暖呼呼的。

也有导演找我在电影里跑跑龙套，接几个小角色，总共攒了几个钱买楼收租，够养老的。

这么小就养老，你小时候可不是这样子。

黄冠亨反问，我小时候什么样子。

就——李永琴想了半天，donkey！李永琴最爱喊他donkey，黄冠亨兴冲冲地问是什么意思，听起来好像是什么洋气的名字，李永琴打开电视机放录像带，指了指那部动画片上的角色，他定睛一看，原来是头小驴。

什么donkey啊哈哈哈哈。三十岁的黄冠亨回想起来，除了李永琴再没人这么叫过他了。在乐队里的时候，有歌迷喊他prince，迪士尼动画片里的那种prince。不去看台上的主唱，在下面给他一个鼓手尖叫。坐在鼓前听着欢呼声的黄冠亨陷入一种难以言喻的心境，当时跟刘扬扬那小子说我们一样，我们都很缺爱。后来他也有很多很多人爱了呢，但总会想起那个喊他donkey的人。

除了你没人再这么叫过我了。黄冠亨试探似地对她说，李永琴问那别人都叫你什么？

有喊我靓仔的，也有喊我澳门仔的。

不错，是蛮靓了，不像小时候挨打了就来我这边，给你涂药痛得直哭。

那不是痛才哭啦，哎呀，跟你讲不清楚。黄冠亨该怎么解释。那个时候还手也会挨打，忍受也会挨打，笑会挨打，怒会挨打，大概哭也会挨打。挨打归挨打，黄冠亨没掉过眼泪，带着伤路过台球室，被门里的李永琴招招手进来，到里屋里拿出来棉花球和碘酒给他身上的伤口消毒。

从淤青和擦伤有时从脖颈蜿蜒向下，李永琴坐在球台上，叫他脱了衣服，他羞耻于还没发育的身体瘦弱，不够健美，李永琴一巴掌轻拍在他的后背上：怎么，跟姐姐还不好意思啊，放心，你在我眼里只是小屁孩而已。黄冠亨忸忸怩怩脱了T恤，站着背光看不清，李永琴向后坐了坐，伸直了腿，让他直接上球台趴在她的腿上。看来李永琴果真只把自己当弟弟，可黄冠亨趴在她的腿上，心脏跳得厉害。

李永琴问是谁动的手，父亲难得酒醒的时候也嚷嚷着要去找那些人理论，黄冠亨要死了牙就是不说，找借口推托说没人，他越想越觉得自己没用，刘扬扬问他他也只是笑着故作潇洒，然后一个人挺着那些夜。李永琴叹了口气，轻轻说了声冠亨呐。那声音轻得像羽毛，从李永琴的嘴里吐出，打着旋地落在黄冠亨的心上，挠得他眼睛发痒，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落了下来。

李永琴一时间手忙脚乱，问是太痛了吗，我轻一点好了我轻一点。黄冠亨没回话，张开手臂搂住李永琴的腰，她身上的味道也让人安心，李永琴由着他抱了好一会儿，手一下一下地抚摸着他的头发，对他说会好的。

donkey，会好的，都会好的。

再之后便出了那样的事，扬扬被父亲关了起来，黄冠亨住了好久的院，记忆里从未谋面母亲从澳门找来，黄冠亨这才知道父亲对他撒了多么善意的谎言。十几岁的母亲跟某位富人有些故事，意外怀孕本想靠着孩子留下恋人，却被告知已有家室，不要再找来了。赢了些小钱的赌棍弯下腰在牌桌下捡筹码的时候，看到了在睡梦中的婴儿，他抱着孩子问遍了也没问到孩子的父母，最后便办了手续收养为自己的小孩，甚至还编出一个浪漫故事来骗这小孩：虽然日子过得是有些苦，但你是意外到来的礼物，也是被爱着的人。

小时候因为没妈被欺辱长大的孩子，亲眼看到几近下跪道歉的母亲，第一反应居然是如果没有妈妈可能更好呢，起码是个浪漫故事里蛮浪漫的角色，而不是自己收获到一个被抛弃的下场。父亲说跟着去吧，那边毕竟什么都好些。黄冠亨跟着生母去了澳门，带去生父家里，做完亲子鉴定，刚中年丧子的生父又得来一子，给了生母个名分。私生子一下子转正，吃到了之前从没吃过的美食，穿上了之前从没穿过的校服和皮鞋，被豪车接送上下学，没人再出现在校门口等着堵他，但也没人像那些人一样带着真心爱他。

黄冠亨好像突然明白了为什么刘扬扬总是那副样子，除了那小子真的神经病之外，老爹在牌桌上总是做发财梦想做有钱人，可有了钱，也没有想象中那么幸福。从内地启程的时候，李永琴的台球室没开门，时间就要来不及了，他留了纸条给她和扬扬，他们之间甚至没有好好道别。他在纸条上写：如果可以好好道别就好了。

在澳门的黄冠亨常常想，如果真要道别的话，大概自己会哭到变成驴。再后来听说扬扬犯了杀人罪进去蹲号子，也没有李永琴的联系方式，过去的生活仿佛和现在撕裂成两截完全不同的人生。他有试着给看守所打电话，但没有任何消息，再后来的后来，有人说刘扬扬没在普通监狱，而是被关进了精神病院，病院着火了，刘扬扬也死了。黄冠亨把自己关在房间里，一天没有吃饭，如果李永琴还在就好了，他好想躲在李永琴的怀里痛痛快快地再哭一场。再后来的后来的后来，前面都说过了，兜兜转转三十岁的黄冠亨又回来了。

物是人非原来是这样的感觉。黄冠亨把瓶中的啤酒一饮而尽，旁边还堆着几个空瓶子。他们聊了很久很久，聊到店里客人渐渐多了起来，又三三两两地离开，只剩下他们两个人。李永琴也有些醉意，把前夫大骂一通，结了婚又离了婚，离婚后再也不打算跟任何人在一起了。

你还年轻，才三十岁，记住不要跟自己喜欢的人结婚，结婚很糟糕，恋爱也很糟糕，在一起就总会分开，分开之后喜欢就再也回不来了。说这句话的时候，李永琴借着酒劲，黄冠亨却看到她的眼底仿佛推开了所有醉意，显得格外清醒。

喜欢再也回不来了。

音响里的老歌还在慢慢地唱：  
我也曾陶醉在两情相悦  
像飞舞中的彩蝶  
我也曾心碎于黯然离别  
哭倒在露湿台阶

居然……不是把自己当做弟弟……意识到这点的黄冠亨内心复杂，思索半天还是收回了自己的眼神，低下头扑哧一声笑了出来，原来得不到的才是最好的吗。

李永琴问什么事这么好笑，黄冠亨说没事，不早了我该回去了，说完掏出钱包，李永琴说要请他喝酒，黄冠亨不让她拒绝，把现金放在瓶子底下。

李永琴送他出门，天边泛起了鱼肚白，太阳要出来了，黄冠亨说你回去吧，一宿没睡也困了。李永琴说送送你也不费什么力，好不容易回来一次。

那我走了。黄冠亨转身，一晚上喝了数不清几瓶啤酒，胜酒力所以算是清醒，他听到背后有声音，便转过头看，只见李永琴站在门口，还是那样对他挥了挥手，笑着说：要好好道别嘛。

再见donkey，再见。

黄冠亨也笑起来，他总是这样，她一笑便会跟着笑，笑得像个笨蛋，跟着大力挥手，说再见小琴，再见。

回去的路上，吹来一阵风，黄冠亨打了个寒颤，身后的一切就像记忆一样后退了回去，渐行渐远，他脑海里还在重复着店里音乐的旋律，忍不住边走边跟着哼了起来：

红灯将灭 酒也醒  
此刻该向他告别  
曲终人散 回头一瞥  
嗯......  
最后一夜

End  
4k+  
1.《最后一夜》蔡琴  
20200827


End file.
